Arrasa con Todo con Kmart
Arrasa con Todo con Kmart was a short-lived Spanish language version of Supermarket Sweep. Contestants compete in supermarket based challenges in a replica Kmart. This version features only two single players instead of three teams of two. Like ¿Que Dice la Gente? (Family Feud), this game show was not only for American contestants, but for people from other Spanish countries as well. Gameplay Mini-Sweep 1 For the first mini sweep, the players are presented with a card with the name of a product on it. They then have to locate the product and find which one has the sticker on it with the show's name. They have to then run back to the checkout with it. The first player to find the marked product and get to the checkout wins 10 seconds. Main Game Both players start with 1:00 of sweep time, plus the winner of the first mini sweep gets the extra :10 seconds they earned. Both players play three mini-game rounds for :10 every win to earn up to a total of :30 more for the second mini-sweep with a possibility of a maximum of 1:40. Some of the games include: Si-No-Cuando-Como (Yes-No-When-Who) - A simple trivia round where players have to guess what item the host is describing by facts described. Another variant has players guessing whether the phrase told by the host is either true or false. Memory-type games - Games that require memory skills. *16 squares with 8 pairs of items are shown to the players for a couple seconds, and then they are covered up. One player then has to find a matching pair. Finding a match earns a point and the player goes again. If no match, the two squares are hidden and the next player gets a chance. The game continues until all matches are found. The player with the most matches wins. *A Simon-type game where a board with six colored squares with a Goya product are shown and, like with Simon, certain products will flash starting with four flashes. The first player has to copy the pattern in which the squares flashed. If correct, it goes to the next player with one extra flash added. The first person to push a wrong square or take too long in repeating the pattern will lose. Model-type games - Games involving co-host Carolina modeling clothing. *Carolina comes out wearing an outfit of various Kmart apparel items, while the host describes them. After a brief showing, she moves off stage. An apparel item is shown and the first player to ring in has to guess whether or not the model was wearing that item or not. Correct guesses earn a point. The first person to get two correct guesses wins. *Another one has Carolina modeling clothing for a moment, she then walks off stage and re-enters with a different article of clothing and players have to guess what changed. Physical Challenges *A Jigsaw Puzzle game where each player is given a certain Goya item while in front of a huge puzzle table with a jigsaw puzzle of the product they have in front of them. The players have one minute to assemble as much of the puzzle as they can in one minute, moving only one piece at a time, and having to put the pieces into the pattern on the table as a guide. Whoever completes their puzzle or who has the most pieces in the correct position wins. *Another game has players having one minute to vacuum up as many ping pong balls as they can with a Craftsman vacuum cleaner in a minute. What's Different? - A cabinet full of items is presented to the players. While the host describes the items, the players have to memorize the position of the items as one will be moved. The cabinet is closed, and reopened with the change made. The first player to ring in has to then correctly identify which item moved. Correct guesses earn a point. The player with two correct guesses wins. *Another version has two models in attire and the players have to find what article is different amongst the two. Palabra (Word) - A scrambled word is shown and one player is chosen. They are given a clue about the word and have to try to guess what the scrambled word is. If correct, a point is earned. If not, control is passed to the next player and they get another clue and a shot at guessing the word. Two correct guesses wins the round. Mini Sweep 2 This round determines who will continue on to the bonus round and who will be eliminated. Each player gets a shopping list with 6 items and has to use the time they earned to find as many of the items on their list as they can. Whoever finds all their items, or whoever has the most before time is up gets to continue onto the Big Sweep. The losing player is eliminated and gets a $100 Kmart gift card as a consolation prize. In case of a tie, a sudden death sweep where a list for each player with one item is listed is given to each player and the first player to find it and bring it to checkout is the winner. The game continues with two new players and the rounds above are repeated. The two winners get to move on to the Big Sweep. Big Sweep Before this round, both players start with 1:00 and have a chance to win more by picking one of two envelopes. Each player then opens their envelope to reveal a category for items, usually a department, like: kitchen ware, office supplies, appliances, etc. The player has 30 seconds to list as many items as they can. After time is up, 5 seconds is awarded for every correct item listed. Game play goes to the next player with their category and they have to do the same. The Big Sweep is then played exactly like the English version, except that players can grab only one of each item. The host will also tell the players before or during the sweep of the item that is the day's Blue Light Special (Kmart's iconic unexpected deal, which is this show's version of the Manager's Special.) A $500 bonus is offered to the players if they can find the item and have it in their cart before the time's up. Two $300 bonuses can be earned by finding the two items listed by the host before the sweep. Whoever has the highest total at the end wins all the items they grabbed plus a prize package. Losing players get a $100 Kmart gift card. Like the original Supermarket Sweep, there was no bonus sweep in this version. Trivia The title translates as Sweep it All with Kmart. Music Luis Rodriguez-Feo Inventor Based on Supermarket Sweep by Al Howard Adapted by David Barski Related Shows The Honeymoon Race Supermarket Sweep Ridiculous Cash Bash Links Official Site (via Internet Archive) Ad Age info page on show Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:Spanish-language shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2011 premieres Category:2011 endings